Problem: Convert $5\ \dfrac{3}{25}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${5}\ {\dfrac{3}{25}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{3}{25}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $25$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{125}{25}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{125}{25}} + {\dfrac{3}{25}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{125}{25}} + {\dfrac{3}{25}} = \dfrac{128}{25}$